At present, a ping-pong reselection phenomenon often occurs during cell reselection due to improper configuration of network reselection parameters. For example, when a terminal is residing in a cell A, the terminal may select a cell B according to current cell reselection parameters. When the terminal is residing in the cell B, the terminal may select the cell A again according to the cell reselection parameters. Such frequent switching between two cells is referred to as ping-pong reselection. The ping-pong reselection will result in a high standby current of the terminal, and thereby influence a standby time of the terminal and user experience.